Hate lust love
by AestheticPisces
Summary: Jessie catches James jacking off! How will she react? James shows a side he's never shown before. Meowth witnisses something terrible! Stay tuned folks! Romance, comedy, drama. Rated M for a little bit of cussing and a lot of dirty smut. Yes I know I've got quite a bit of spelling and words errors, I'll fix that when I've got the time. Enjoy the story, worked hard making it.


James layed awake, staring off at the moonlight that glowed in the distance over the water from the beach in the distance, the hill they were sleeping at is peaceful, no one around for miles. Meowth was off doing whatever Meowths do of course. Jessie was next to him in her sleeping bag, across from the fire in between them

"Hmm...I probably am in the clear to fool around, It's been a couple weeks...why not? James reaches into his boxers and pulls out his flacid cock, it looks gross, he thought, gently rubbing himself, then going faster, it started to grow, he thought to himself he could nevee bw gay like everyone thinks he is, cocks are so gross.

He rubbed himself faster and faster and soon he was throbbing from how hard he was. He rubbed it faster and faster, panting, he was in pure ectasy that he forgot to be quiet, accidentally letting out a really loud, deep moan. " _J-Jessie, Jessie.._ Soon he felt himself nearing a huge orgasm, panting, moaning loud, he was so hot, he had to unzip and open his sleeping bag, no one was around so it didn't matter. He gripped onto his sleeping bag, tilting his head accidentally towards Jessie, but didn't care, he was to far gone into the moment, he bit down onto his pillow, with such an orgasmic face, to try to keep his moans down, but all it did was force him to intead make sexy, deep grunts and growls. He arched his back from the pleasure, his cock throbbed, he bit harder into his pleasure, releasing a big, deep, sexy grunt and growl as he orgasmed " _J-Jessieeee!!!!!"_ realeasing sperm all over his chest, not realizing he just said that _way_ to loud. He panted, moaned as he felt his cock flash heat waves across his entire length. He finally released his grip from the pillow, panting, letting out low deep moans, trying to catch his breathe. He felt satisfied, but not enough, he really wanted to fuck the girl he loved. But to bad the one he loves is a mean hotheaded stuck up-, but he still loves her, even with her tough love, it just shows she really cares, he thought. His cock still erect, not going down the slightest bit, he layed there imagining how much he loves Jessie, the thought of kissing her, holding her, _fucking_ her. His cock twitched at the thought, just thinking about fucking her makes him want to cum, he thought to himself, I have time for one more orgasm..right? He opened his eyes looking down at his cock which was throbbing and twitching already ready to go. He nearly jumped out of his skin. There Jessie was, naked on her hands and knees, he _must_ be dreaming, right? wrong. "J-jessie?" James looked like he could cry from embarrassment. "James... I watched you the entire time." Jessie scoffed. James' face blushing red, a bit of precum came out of his tip and ran down his length. "J-Jessie, I- I'm sorry for masturbating near y-" Jessie stopped his sentence, placing a finger over his chapped, cracked lips from the cold wind. "Don't be sorry..." Jessie let out a cute little moan in James' ear, then purred, nipping at his lobe. "Take me, James" She purred. More precum streamed down his throbbing cock, hard as it's ever been in his life, being a virgin and all, he was scared, but excited to be the first to the love of his life. "Jessica.." James moaned pushing her onto the groud gently. "Please don't be gentle..my dear James" She hissed, looking impatient and bossy like again. James rolled his eyes. "It's time to finally put you in your place" James dominantly slammed his has onto her neck and squeezed it tightly "You've never seen the dominant side of me, I'm sick of you calling me a gay screamish boy, submissive and never "manly" enough for you." Jessie looked shocked at the words, but decided to fuck with his supposive dominant side. She smirked, with a bitch looking sly smile on her face. "Oh really? Says the gay little boy who never stands up for himself, in fact this is the first time I've ever seen you jack yourself off, looking manly and hot and all, really tell me, what's your size?" She rolled her eyes and her face went straight, bitch like, she gave a frown "You're still a, what, 25 year old virgin who gets rejected by every girl he falls in love with? Pity." She laughed. Tears filled James' eyes. " That's enough! You..Stupid ungrateful slut!" James snapped, slamming his cock inside her, thrusting hard and not holding back the slightest bit, squeezing her filthy throat tightly. "James s-stop I can't b-breathe!" James loosened his grip, thrusting even faster "The truth is I've been in love with you since we were teenagers! I love you, I love such a mean girl.." Jessie started to cry, but tat the same time getting fucked as hard as she's ever been fucked before. "So how many men have fucked this filthy hole of yours, slut? Makes me sick just having my cock inside of you" Jessie couldn't take is anymore she pushed james off of her, crying her eyes out. "J-James..." Jessie stuttered. "Jessica I-didn't mean any of that...I love you!" James felt like a monster. "No no James, I pushed you to far with my cruel words.. I'm so sorry for how I've treated you all these years. Please forgive me! James...I love you." James' eyes grew big. "Really? I love you too. I forgive you, my love." James fell on top of Jessie, kissed her lips, he slid his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, she allowed, he glided his tongue over hers, twisting and tasting every last bit of hee sweet taste he craved so much. "Jessica" James moaned, sliding his cock inside her without realizing what he was doing, he craved her, _needed_ her, and right at that moment. Jessie moaned, " _J-James, fuck me!"_ James grabbed her throat softly this time, gripping just a slight bit for grip, he thrusted in and out hard, back, and fourth harder each time, her ass smacked against his tight balls. She arched her back, " _Oh god James, I'm about to-"_ Jessies body shook beneath him, shuttering and shaking, face of pure ecstacy, James was going to cum too, and he knew it was going to be hard, looking at Jessies cute, sweet, hot orgasm face, his body started shuttering, his eyes rolled back, he fell onto Jessie wrapping his arms around her tightly, still thrusting as fast as he could, grabbing a fistful of her hair, moaning at the top of his lungs. _"Oh Jessica!! I'm cumming!!!!"_ James spewed all his hot semen inside of her, overflowing her soaking wet pussy. Jessie panted hard "J-James you're right, I am a slut..A slut for you, and you only." James panted, he could barely let out any words, his cock throbbed inside of her, he slowly slid out, with one last moan. "Jessica I love you, please, be with me." James panted, looking into her gorgeous cute eyes. "James. Yes. Of course I'll be with you, I'm in love with you, too." James sighed in relief, "Thank god, I'm glad to have you here, in my arms, all mine finally." He cried, holding her tightly. "Same" Jessie cried, laying her head on his bare chest, feeling so safe and at home, even with no walls surrounding them. They both fell asleep intertwined in eachothers warm arms, happy and content.

"Whys you two naked?! Mey poor little Meowth eyes!!" Meowth runs away, disappearing into the distance.


End file.
